Master Empirus
Master Empirus is the Shogun Emperor of evil. Character History The Ancient Shogun: He originally appears in a flashback with various monsters in a cloak. He is sealed away. Blue Fang and Flowerchronos: It was revealed he was later unsealed, and Mistyerious and Huntress come to his aide. Revealing the True Empirus: His true form was revealed and he fought the rangers for the first time in the present day. Locked Away... For Now: He was sealed yet again, and says he will return soon. Empirus Unsealed: Bucketfang succeeds in unsealing him, and he causes havoc throughout. Freaks of Nature: He evolved into his second-to-last form, and began his final plan with an invasion of Wormitrons on Earth. The Worms Take Over: He releases the worms and fights the rangers in his ultimate form. Master of the Darkness: He fights the rangers one last time, and is killed at the hands of the Full Shogun Power Surge. Personality Empirus is a brutal and cold blooded emperor, who cares only for himself. He hardly cares for his minions, however Scalezor and Huntress seem to easily attract his attention. He is strict, fierce, and tolerates neither defiance towards him nor failure from his subordinates. He also tends to abuse most of all minions. Forms Original * Height: 265 cm * Weight: 358 kg Empirus is highly strong in combat, but without ultimate form, isn't as effective due to aging. Powers and Abilities * Repulsion Shockwave '- Even through his holographic projection, Empirus possesses the power to emit an overwhelming shockwave that can force back his enemies as well as servants that have failed him. * '''Transmutation '- As with his prevision power, Empirus has the ability to transform beings and bestowing new abilities for them, even through his holographic projection. * '''Dark Energy - Empirus can produce a dark energy, such as a death ball projectile, even through his holographic projection as well. He also has many black magic energies and spells, and has ability to see darker areas of the universe. * Electrokinesis - Empirus can blast lightning from both of his hands. * Enlarging '- Without the help of an Enlarging machines, Empirus was able to enlarge himself and returned to normal size. He has also enlarged his generals (Neckmagnet, Bucketfang, and Scalezor), and a combination of Neckmagnet, Mistyerious, and Bucketfang. He does not enlarge monsters or foot soldiers, nor ever Huntress or Mechanee. * '''Possession '- He is capable of possession, and once possessed Mitchell Holmes Sr, and later Devon, Patron, Barry, and Tina. * 'Resurrection '- He is seen to be capable of resurrection, as he was able to revive the defeated Neckmagnet, Mistyerious, and Bucketfang. He also once revived Yingyanger. * 'Defense '- He has extreme immunity to melee attacks. '''Arsenal * Dark Scythe -''' A scythe he wields in his armored form. Phoenix He is much more skilled and has enhanced new abilities in his phoenix form. * 'Original Abilities - '''He has all his original abilities. * '''Flight - '''He can fly extremely high and efficiently, as well as out of the regular atmosphere. * '''Replication - '''He can create temporary copies of his original form. * '''Forcefield - '''When resided within extra power from Scalezor and Mechanee, he is able to project a forcefield protecting himself from all attacks for limited time. * '''Giant Creations -' He is able to create giant monsters at will, even via his projection form. * 'Dark Energy Ball -' He is able to fire a giant dark energy ball from his head. * '''Dark Energy Slash - Using his upgrade scythe, he can generate slashes powerful enough to knock rangers out of transformation with one hit. * Monster Illusion - He can trap others into an illusion world filled with monsters. * Telepathy '''- He can communicate to his generals and monsters through telepathy. '''Arsenal * Upgrade Scythe - '''An upgraded scythe from his original, with the only difference in size and the new attack, Dark Energy Slash, and many other offensive and defensive advantages such as speed in blocking attacks, and sharpness/ability to cut through objects and demorph rangers quickly. Ultimate His ultimate form proves to be more challenging than most other monsters, as his original powers (as well as phoenix) are double or tripled. Aside his new abilities, he is one of the most powerful final villains ever in this form. * '''Original Abilities - '''He has all his original abilities, and are tripled in power. * '''Phoenix Abilities - '''He has all his phoenix abilities, and are doubled in power. * '''Planet Absorption - He has the new unique ability to be able to absorb planet lifeforce and power to make his body stronger. He is also able to convert an individual's body into planet lifeforce/power as well, as was successfully tested on Mitchell Sr, and later John, Jane, and Tina, and the other rangers, after they were defeated. However, this proved to be his weakness as well, since absorbing the rangers meant absorbing their shurkiens, as well, and with Mitchell Sr, ramming his own unique shurkien, into Empirus' body as well, the power of all 12 shurkien ffectively hindered his current possessions, allowing John and Jane to free all of his comrades revived. Nevertheless, Don Armage converted everyone else in the universe into planet lifeforce/power, and absorbed them into his body, resulting in his transformation into his final form. * Immortality - As a result of possessing Mitchell Sr, Empirus, and right after completely his final form (seen below), he also gains the power of the Light Shogun System as well. By using his ability to absorb planet lifeforce, and later energy, he can potentially restore his full previous immortality as well. * '''Great Errth Blast - '''He, finally, after gaining his ultimate form, is able to gather enough planet energy to fire a powerful blast. This was used to destroy all three megazords currently used, and injure the rangers overall. * '''Dark Flowering - '''Also as a result of using Great Errth Blast, he restores a great amount of energy, and has a similar method of necromancy, to restore more power, and suck remaining power from the rangers, by using a large bed of dark flowers to do so, from his body. Notes * His cloaked and uncloaked forms is likely a reference to Darth Sidious from Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back, and Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi. As so, he has a projected form, particularly seen unidentified in Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace, and Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones, and as uncloaked (revealed) in the third movie, and later a hologram again. The same applies for the fifth and sixth movie respectively. * Unlike his Sentai counterpart, he only has four forms (counting the incomplete final body). His sentai counterpart has six forms (also counting the incomplete final body). * Coincidentally, his voice actor also played Venjix, noting both characters have four essential forms, and for the last two, one incomplete and then complete. They also both died in Power Rangers differently than in Super Sentai, as Venjix was smashed with many objects (even then likely not destroyed), while his counterpart was destroyed by megazords. Empirus' counterpart, Don Armage, died when Lucky managed to resist his possession, and flew back down to Earth and forced his spirit back into his body while he and the other Kyurangers dealt the final blow, finally destroying him once and for all, while Empirus actually was destroyed by all 12 rangers at once with one victory blast. Even more of a coincidence, his counterpart and Venjix's were confirmed to be dead, while Venjix and him are likely dead, but not confirmed, as his body laid in the center of the Earth at the end of the series, in an ominous way, likely due to remaining immortality. Appearances # The Ancient Shogun (flashback) 16. Blue Fang and Flowerchronos (cloaked) 17. The Lion Network Lives (cloaked) 18. Time to Fly (cloaked) 19. Avoiding the Last of Them (cloaked) 20. The Minor Shogun (cloaked) 21. Rise of Flowerchronos (cloaked) 22. Doomsday Clock Ticks Down (cloaked) 23. Back So Soon? (cloaked) 24. The Armada's Ultimate Plan (cloaked) 25. Revealing the True Empirus (uncloaked) 26. Locked Away... For Now (uncloaked) 36. Empirus Unsealed (uncloaked) 37. Shadows of the Dark (uncloaked) 38. Freaks of Nature (phoenix) 39. The Worms Take Over (ultimate) 40. Master of the Darkness (ultimate, death)Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Highest Command Villains Category:Dark Shogun